


Your Fault

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfic Prompts [19]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Caring, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mio/Ritsu, Married Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yui is too clingy when she is sick, and ends up infecting Azusa.[Prompt 19: This is Your Fault]





	Your Fault

“Azu-nyan!” Yui moans, her voice nasal and almost pathetically whiny. Her voice carries down the stairs of their house, and Azusa groans. “I feel sick!”

You might think Yui is a kid. But she’s not; she’s a thirty year old woman who’s just acting like a kid. Azusa has known Yui for over fifteen years, and her wife is as clingy and ridiculous as ever.

Yui currently has a nasty stomach bug, and has spent the last few days running a fever and vomiting every few hours, especially when she tries to eat. She’s flaked out in their double bed, her hair matted with sweat and constantly appearing on the verge of tears.

“Do you have your bowl?” Azusa shouts, continuing to make a rehydration drink in the kitchen. She got the recipe (a tablespoon of sugar and a teaspoon of salt dissolved in warm water) from Mio-chan, who always ends up looking after Ritsu-chan, her own rather childish wife.

“Yeah, but I want you, Azu-nyan!”

“I’m busy, but I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Azu-nyan!” Yui whines, sounding like she might be about to cry. “I feel really bad and—”

Yui cuts herself off with the muffled sound of vomiting, a noise Azusa has become far too used to these last few days.

But as much as Yui might be an irritating and overly demanding patient, her chest just aches when Yui cries or throws up or just looks so weak and sick… she wishes she could make her wife feel better.

She grabs the cup of sugar-salt water and hurries up the stairs. Azusa finds Yui sat up in bed, vomiting into the large bowl with tears and stomach acid dribbling down her face.

“Oh, Yui,” she says, sitting down beside Yui and rubbing her back.

“I don’t like feeling sick,” Yui says, her voice hoarse and hitching as she cries.

“I know. But you’ll be better in a few days, I just know it.”

When Yui has stopped being sick, Azusa cleans out her bowl and helps her clean her face with a damp cloth.

“Thank you, Azu-nyan,” Yui mumbles, nuzzling her head against Azusa’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Here, drink this,” she says. “It doesn’t taste very nice, but it’ll help.”

Yui smiles weakly and manages a few sips of the horrible rehydration drink. And as Azusa moves to stand up, Yui grabs her wrist.

“Please stay for a while,” she says, wrapping her arms around Azusa and pulling her into a sweaty hug.

Azusa sighs, but strokes Yui’s sweaty hair and says, “Okay, just for a while.”

Yui giggles. “I love you, Azu-nyan.”

\---

Azusa sobs as she hunches over the toilet bowl, tears spilling down her face. She gags and vomits again, her throat burning. Her stomach churns even though she has nothing in her stomach, and her face shines with a high fever.

Yui got better a couple of days ago, but now…

“I think you’ve got my stomach bug,” Yui says, stating the obvious.

“This is your fault, you know,” Azusa mumbles, spitting out more vomit. “If you hadn’t been so clingy, I wouldn’t have gotten sick.”

“Sorry, Azu-nyan,” Yui says, rubbing her back.

She sighs. “It’s okay. I just feel bad.”

“I know. But it’ll be okay.”

When she realises that this conversation sounds rather familiar, Azusa manages a weak smile – at least until she is sick again, her wife hugging her close.


End file.
